The handle is hollowed. An interior of the handle has a stopping rib for confining the movement of the plate. The connection of the handle and the concave shovel portion has a penetrating hole for being inserted by the adjusting rod. An upper side of the penetrating hole has a buckling groove. After the adjusting rod and the plate are placed therein. An upper cover is located upon the buckling groove. The upper cover has a via hole at a position with respect to the stopping rib.
The adjusting rod passes through the penetrating hole at the connection of the concave shovel portion and the handle. A portion at a lower end of the adjusting rod corresponding to the track has a series of resisting blocks. An area of each buckling block is slightly smaller than the track so that the buckling block moves reciprocally in the track.
The plate is located to an upper side of the adjusting rod. A top surface of the plate slightly protrudes from a top of the via hole of the upper cover. An area of the plate is smaller than the via hole and is capable of moving reciprocally in the via hole.
The plate drives the adjusting rod to move forwards and backwards between the handle and the concave shovel portion so that some seeds are placed in the concave shovel portion of the sowing shovel in advance. Then the sowing shovel is placed in the earth so that a hole is formed in soil. Then the plate is moved to drive the adjusting rod to move backwards so that a space is formed between a bottom of the concave shovel portion and the pass hole of the stop portion for receiving falling seeds.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.